La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille
by Audace
Summary: La vie n'est pas tranquille. Pas les nôtres en tout cas. Pourquoi est-ce à nous plutôt qu'à d'autres de se battre ? Pour nos vies. Pour celles des autres. La vie n'est même pas longue. Elle est courte. Trop courte. Comment suis-je sensée vivre sans lui ?


_La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille_

Il existe un film moldu, dont le titre dit que la vie est un long fleuve tranquille. C'est _lui_ qui m'en avait parlé. Je ne suis pas d'accord. J'aimerais. Mais je ne le suis pas. La vie n'est pas tranquille. Pas les nôtres en tout cas.

J'ignore pourquoi cela tombe sur nous. Pourquoi est-ce à nous plutôt qu'à d'autres de se battre ? Pour nos idées. Pour nos libertés. Pour nos vies. Et pour celles des autres. Pour que ces autres n'aient pas à vivre ce que nous avons connu ces dernières années; la peur, la douleur, la mort, la perte d'êtres chers. Trop. Trop souvent. Trop de peur. Trop de mort. Trop de souffrance pour une vie. Trop pour une personne. Trop pour tous ceux qui se battent avec nous. Nous avons souffert, nous connaissons la douleur. Et nous nous battons. Encore et encore. Inlassablement. Pour ces gens qui vivent, insouciants du danger qui guette au-dehors. Pour ces enfants qui grandissent, et qui veulent juste être heureux. Pour les générations qui viendront.

Nous nous battons, pour nous, dans l'espoir que nos futurs soient auréolés de joie. Pour que les couples amoureux puissent avoir une famille un jour sans qu'elle ne soit menacée. Pour les parents qui ne devraient pas avoir à craindre chaque jour d'apprendre la mort d'un enfant. Pour les enfants qui voudraient pouvoir aller courir dans la neige à Noël sans avoir peur de voir surgir dans le noir les ombres de leurs cauchemars. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

La vie n'est même pas longue. Elle est courte. Trop courte. Si courte. Si peu de temps à passer sur Terre. Si peu de temps, où l'on ne peut même pas être heureux, mais où l'on doit combattre pour des inconnus. Cela en vaut-il la peine ? Je le pensais. Quand malgré mon malheur, ma douleur et mes peurs, _il_ était là. Éclairant les quelques moments ensembles, dans la noirceur de nos vies. Mais _il_ n'est plus là. _Il_ est parti l'affronter seul. Et maintenant ils crient, tuent, sans vergogne. Ayant réduit à néant tous nos espoirs. Il porte _son_ cadavre.

Avec_ lui_, je croyais qu'on surmonterait tout. Qu'_il_ vaincrait. Que nous nous serions mariés. Un jour. Dans un futur joyeux où la mort ne nous attendrait pas à chaque pas fait hors des maisons protégées. Que nous aurions élevé deux ou trois enfants. Plusieurs, mais pas autant que moi et mes frères. Mais _il_ n'est plus là. Je n'aurais jamais cet avenir radieux. Je ne connaîtrais jamais plus le bonheur auprès de celui que j'aime. Aimais. Aimerais toujours. Tous nos rêves. Nos espoirs. Nos envies. Plus rien.

Je n'aurais jamais cette maison, pleine des rires de nos enfants. Je n'aurais jamais plus un _nous_._ Il_ m'a laissée seule. Comment suis-je sensée faire? Comment suis-je sensée vivre sans_ lui_? Sans celui pour qui je me levais chaque matin? Sans celui pour qui je continuais à me battre? Je ne pourrais pas. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans _lui_. Parce que là, alors que _son_ corps, _sans vie_, est exposé à notre vue, je ne sens plus rien. Je ne sens plus la fatigue, plus la faim, plus la haine, plus rien. Il n'y a plus que _lui_. Ce corps qui était sien. Ce corps que j'ai aimé plus que tout. Ce corps pour lequel j'aurais donné ma vie.

Je _le_ contemplais, incapable d'en détacher mes yeux. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je ne les sentais pas. Je cherchais un signe quelconque de vie. _Il_ ne pouvait pas être mort. Ce n'était pas vrai! Sans succès.

Doucement, sans même que j'en ai conscience, je pris ma décision. Je n'y avais même pas penser. Incapable que j'étais d'imaginer qu'_il_ puisse échouer. Je senti alors une nouvelle chose. Je ne cherchai pas à l'arrêter. Ma baguette monta doucement, se poser sur ma tempe. Autour de moi, chacun avait, comme moi, le regard posé sur _lui_. Tous pour des raisons différentes. Mais personne ne me regardait. Personne ne m'en empêcherait. Alors, de mes lèvres, s'échappa en un soupir, la formule la plus interdite qui soit. Celle que je n'avais jamais utilisé contre un ennemi. Et le raie de lumière verte m'éblouit un instant. Verte. Comme _ses_ yeux émeraudes. Je le rejoignais. Avec lui dans la vie. Derrière lui dans la mort. Même pas une seconde. Et j'accueillis l'inconscience. Adieu enfants rêvés; James, Albus et Lily. Vous n'existerez pas. La vie est douloureuse, trop douloureuse. Je vous l'épargne. Mais la mienne ne sera plus. Je resterais à jamais seule. Avec Harry. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

-0O0-

Disclaimer : Les personnages, la baguette et le sort sont à JKR. Je ne possède que l'idée. Je suis d'ailleurs bien contente qu'elle n'ai pas mis ça dans ses bouquins, j'aurais été triste moi. =( Bêta-lectrice: Plyne & ArnoFool. Merci à elles! Même si elles ont pas beaucoup de travail, j'écris bien moi! Oui, j'arrête mes louanges...

Ceci m'est venu après 2h de Devoir Surveillé de maths, pardonnez moi donc pour ce que je fais subir à Ginny, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de me sortir de la tête les vecteurs et deltas qui trainaient encore dedans. Audace aime les mathématiques, mais Audace n'aime pas les DS.


End file.
